


The Darkness Half

by Artmetica



Category: Witchblade, Witchblade (Comic)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For smallfandomfest 07, prompt: "Troublemaker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Half

  



End file.
